


The short route

by MatildaSwan



Series: The Gift of Time [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just one of the benefits of being a time traveler</p>
            </blockquote>





	The short route

Every now and then they took River back, to spend some of her days actually _in_ the Stormcage. It couldn’t just be all fun and games; they had to preserve the timelines. Both Helen and the Doctor were impatient though and they came to an agreement; they skipped the time in between. After all, that’s what a time machine was for.

Sexy agreed with them too; she missed her child when she wasn’t around. She loved her thief and Helen, but she liked it best when it was the four of them; travelling through time, reliving time and writing myths


End file.
